oriprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ori Princess
(甜心格格 Tiánxīn gégé) is a Chinese animated-film by Puzzle Animation Development Co., Ltd. Shenzhen produced and supervised by Tien Quoc Dong. Film was broadcast on CCTV Children from October 2011 and received Prize Cartoons have the highest rate of Chinese viewers, 2012.http://www.dongman.gov.cn/xinwen/xinpin/201306/t20130614_680523.htm 國家動漫産業網轉載. June 14, 2013. Both are part of films were broadcast in Vietnam on HTV3 channel since late 2013.http://htv3.tv/chuong-trinh/phim-hoat-hinh/cong-chua-ori/ . htv3.tv. Character Humans Season 1 * Princess Cassee/Ori (甜丝丝） * Sherree Xin (心柔柔） * Valenmy-Asia (华伦） * Maxzo （白米勒/武状元） * Humphrey Wang * The Emperor (皇帝) * The Empress Dowager * Fatina * Nathan * Crazy Knife * Jill Shroom * Mogi * Master Su * Wallace-Asia * General Tiger Xin * Naslong * Sammo Season 2 Animals * Cheeko * Peekie the Pigeon * Cha-Cha the Crow * Crazy Dog Plot Once upon a time in China, the crown prince was traveling in his kingdom. During his travels, he fell in love with a peasant girl, and they had a baby daughter. Unfortunately, they were separated due to the prince’s obligation to his kingdom. Many years later, the crown prince became the emperor, and he decided to reunite with his daughter, who, after so many years in the village, grew to be a bit too peasant-like for his liking. The emperor therefore decided to bring his daughter into the palace to teach her to be more princess-like. However, the new princess already has all the habits and the lifestyle of a peasant girl and thus her entry into the palace brings a breath of fresh air through the formalities of the royal household. And so, the story starts here. Other Story Ori Princess after years of loss of supply has been welcomed, lived in the immense love of the king. Too familiar with common life, character Ori extremely clumsy, unruly. Especially or fussy (this is one of those moves that easy to make super pleased Ori Majesty every time requires a certain work for yourself). Besides, Ori was a princess vivacious, generous and filial. When his father fell ill, the Princess was brave sortie snow Changbai Mountain, overcoming many difficulties and challenges to find the cure for Majesty tape. That makes people very touching. However, nature's naughty princess never change, she has created so many problems for the palace. Day and night the king was nervous, did not know how to Ori can become a noble princess, modest and coy. Arrogant lords gave a prize phap.Cuoi Majesty the Princess decided to put learning into Upper Room Letter... Gallery Ori Princess Logo.png Cong Chua ori.jpg Ori Princess cover.jpg Animation-ori.jpg BelugaBloo Ori.jpg Image-princess-ori.jpg Ori-friends.jpg Ori-Princess.jpg Cong-chua-ori.jpg C9F068CF-D34B-4DEC-BF76-07A2A002CEA1.jpeg 60EF5CED-4469-4818-BA0B-8068068D3A29.jpeg 7AB585EE-D51A-4EB3-982F-B6C79E6D914D.jpeg 26696656 1962689150718607 2064217802 n.jpg 24099777 1940242659629923 1387203715 n.jpg 126取.PNG D380402D-B49B-4299-9BB4-5BCED0099897.jpeg F39DEE6F-DEAA-40E7-97D1-EDD11AA67FB8.jpeg BA35D580-EEF7-494E-B216-892A8C14C4EC.jpeg 8107FF1B-AAA6-41B2-B0F4-C5DFA071B0A9.jpeg F814684E-0E4B-4DF7-BEAF-838C106F2BEC.jpeg FDFE8B71-214B-47A3-AE2E-A0CCC5153061.jpeg D83F1CFA-B32C-414B-9195-5C839FD90BFB.jpeg Ori_Princess(1).PNG ori.PNG ri.PNG 006i8hlply1fqo2yntqomj30qw0f4myo.jpg 65.PNG 88224258gw1dsz60rz3nkj.jpg 0.jpg sf.PNG 88224258gy1fq7dg1neuuj20zk0k041x.jpg fsd.PNG gesge.PNG fdsf.PNG fdgsg.PNG efegfge.PNG 94E8284A89FC6DF43B1013EDDEF8B31D3FA42B9E_size28_w580_h325.jpg fe.PNG image1549694368.png 88224258gy1g0ma8mgxjqj20u016f7wh.jpg 33.PNG 34.PNG 32+6.PNG 789416.PNG 89412.PNG 879.PNG 69.PNG 6545fs6.PNG egs.PNG 78gdr.PNG OriPrincess.PNG Ori (2).PNG fd.PNG jkjk465.PNG Princess Cassee.PNG knjkl4565.PNG afds874.PNG okjm.PNG 4dfs545.PNG 7874l;k;m;.PNG 4898798ljopu09.PNG 454tdfuyfuy.gif 9589lp;ft.gif 45dsg564.gif fghf3r.gif 655461kl.PNG 45654f8.gif frdtyf4554gif.gif s5-ds49c4dsds.PNG 8f6fe12egy1g2r8jbkxgqj204v05t0ud.jpg sd4s9cf-ax.PNG 149.PNG fsa45f-af98af.PNG jihh565465.PNG jmnkj465.PNG 45542tgf.gif gdg.PNG Sfyfuy145489).gif 45484.''zxz.PNG jkjk546.PNG l65mm.PNG 8f6fe12egy1g2r8jbr6gxj20c80hrdjs.jpg 88224258gy1g2tsbfojkmj20u016f4qp.jpg kujimanko.PNG 006X91qQly8g2whphnu3wj30ig0ig74t.jpg 88224258gy1g3kog5y5fsj216f0u0qv5.jpg nnmanko.PNG 48-knmk.PNG -489489mk.PNG afcs54-.PNG bv-f.PNG manko-98.PNG sda55-.PNG f-8rhd.PNG 48sd-.PNG sf-2f-.PNG gdf-.PNG fsd-9.PNG asdf-wr.PNG polp.PNG fdsz-d-.PNG ewg-esgd.PNG fs-v8-d.PNG mankoxu;bpyj.PNG afs-94-.PNG sfa-5fs.PNG sf9874-s.PNG sf1-.PNG sadfg.gif ideos.gif fsd-.PNG 45-87-7-dsfz.PNG saf9fs.PNG fd4-.PNG sfc-59.PNG nnmanko--.PNG Gif-VidTUqhipSDc.gif 4dfs545.PNG f555.gif fsa4fas-adf4af.PNG sf4798-.PNG DvJ9gMbU8AESM7G.jpg zvd5-.PNG nneromankomanko.gif dsa2sa5-.PNG|ティエンシンガーガ tfgyufguy.gif eromanko-8.PNG ad-e7g-s.PNG 5498-ffh.PNG 5484-gd47fd.PNG lkmf564.PNG kujimankosyasei.PNG 54649fsakjfs.PNG afsffdh-a.PNG kijimanko-.PNG erosirimanko.PNG e-maker.gif saf48fsa-.PNG sfa48-asd4-.gif 54sed-saa.PNG safafs--a.PNG bennki.PNG obbaimanko-a.gif ad62sa5dqa.PNG fx1514dxz4.PNG lokmolkm459-.PNG lppk548-45knm.PNG saf49-asf.PNG sirimanko.PNG ads-.PNG eroonaho.PNG siri.gif demanko.gif e48fd489-p.gif 88224258jw1e02iiu3027g.gif 88224258gw1duyp6fpvoqg.gif sca74sc-.PNG knjnj4-48m.PNG manko2bpyj.gif 156-4sd-ax.PNG 445-ds484ds.gif jio4554.PNG gfuyii.gif eroobbnkn.PNG d41d-s4.PNG adx41axd51a84818a-.PNG csz4-adx41-.PNG sdx-4da--4.PNG saf4s-aCFS.PNG 1525s41sf-4dv.PNG 41561sd-sfx.PNG Nikubennkikujimanko.PNG Kujimankoko.PNG|アニメ adx4-1xa.PNG Ds41-4sda4-a.PNG Ds41-7a4sd89-.PNG Dad4-a4sdwe.PNG 便器女神靈芝.gif nikubennkinankokijimanko.PNG D52-gds5dxxd.PNG 21xcv5-sfcz.PNG 18-8498l;,l.PNG D-00F1Yn2NU.gif Dytf-874.PNG Sa11xsa-c45cd.PNG Eroomako.gif Zcfs4cf-sdfc.PNG 2145641kmmn1.PNG Df41-sf74s.PNG Df4v-dfc4v.PNG 149.rgdg-.PNG Dytf-874.PNG vx45vcx-cvxc.PNG D165dfz-sda49.PNG kujimankokujimanko.PNG fggfyugiu484.PNG nkjn14c--.PNG vd4dv-ds.PNG zxc14xz-vxzzxc.PNG 41964kmnkln.PNG sad541sa5.PNG 88224258gw1dqcdfj2l0vj.jpg 88224258gw1dyvivqjx8qj.jpg 88224258jw1dyfc4b9lgrj.jpg 88224258jw1dyud63stnzj.jpg f.jpg jikj4564545.PNG manko2bpyjxxx.PNG Afa-gif.gif enjideii.PNG knkinhjh1223.PNG df145dfdf.PNG D54DGS5.PNG D5f45d.gif B9zMsmkCMAAP8Rs.jpg 精液便所心柔柔.gif Asd4sd.gif 882ffg.PNG 5s4cfs.PNG dg454dg.PNG gch45cg4.PNG 45415.PNG uuyilk.PNG 445641a.gif 5456456.PNG 4848498.gif 221466.PNG 454894.PNG 45154.PNG Cdbf6c81800a19d8e839fbb03dfa828ba61e4648.jpg 09fa513d269759eee1141c7ebcfb43166d22df3b.jpg 14524155.PNG 45646.PNG 655659698.PNG 546464.PNG 5415.gif 41498897.PNG 48113.PNG 525641.PNG 54646.PNG 415464.PNG 54156.PNG エンチしたい？無理.jpg いい子いい子可愛いよ.PNG 柔柔を可愛がりたい.gif References